Dance of the Atavus
by Tamysan
Summary: Renee Palmer and Howlyn resolve their attaction for each other with a bargain, but will it be one that Renee regrets? 4 Chapters unfinished at present, Oct. 2005
1. Dance of the Atavus - One

Dance of the Alavus - Part One  
  
(Characters of EFC belong to it's creators and not me, so don't sue! This is strictly for entertainment purposes only. Thanks. C & C is welcomed)  
  
Occours somewhere in Season Five of Earth: Final Conflict...  
  
There....Renee...  
  
Howlyn smiled thinly as if he could sense her already. They were losing - the Humans that is. Despite Renee Palmer's efforts, their hybrid chambers continued to flourish on the earth below. Soon enough it would be theirs once more, and he, Howlyn would rule over all of the Atavus and the hybrids as it was destined to be. The human Sandoval had been most useful indeed. Juda seemed to have a sort of fondness for him, like sort of a pet, even though Sandoval was dangerous. After all, anyone who would be a traitor to his own species, would indeed betray the Atavus.  
  
Yes he would outlive his use..it was only a matter of time.  
  
But Sandoval was not the one he wished to think upon. Oh no, it was Renee - beautiful and defiant. A paradox - a human he could not feed upon nor join with in the hybrid chambers.  
  
Howlyn's eyes glittered. There was another way to join with the Human, one that he anticipated keenly. Despite Juda's scornful remark that Renee would not last long in his bed, Howlyn knew better. He could feel the life force so strong within her, and had he been able to feed upon her, she would have been truly magnificent indeed.  
  
But he wanted her physically, their bodies joined in a nexus of pleasure that could only be shared by those of similar passions. Renee Palmer was his equal, his opposite, and the only one he truly desired.  
  
Desire...no, he needed her like - like the air that he breathed!  
  
Howlyn slammed his fist against the wall and snarled, wishing at that moment he could vent his frustrations on something, someone, anyone. Although Juda knew his needs, he tired of her. Tired of her assumation that she would reign as his Queen, tired of her twitting him about Renee Palmer.  
  
Damn her! Damn her to the Void, but she had cast a spell upon him that would only be quenched once he had her! Howlyn closed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. That she had such power over him! It was not to be borne! That was why he wished to dominate her, conquer her, slake his passions upon her body until he was spent at last.  
  
  
  
Hold her against him in the blackest of nights - his slave, his concubine, his Queen. Look into those eyes and see that spark that had been within them when he had touched her. Oh she had been defiant, but he knew - he knew that Renee Palmer desired him as much as he desired her.  
  
Now, with victory so close, he would have that chance, for she was coming to the mother-ship.  
  
He smiled. Ah, he could almost smell the sweet perfume of her now.  
  
Impatiently, he strode over to the comlink and contacted Sandoval.  
  
"Is she here yet!" Howlyn exclaimed.  
  
"No, but she is enroute." Sandoval's voice was calm and steady as it always seemed to be.  
  
"Bring her here - the moment she arrives!" Howlyn barked and disengaged the connection.  
  
****  
  
Seconds, minutes, hours, Howlyn was not sure when she arrived, but it was Juda who alerted him to her presence on board and it was she who brought Renee Palmer to him. Howlyn's eyes devoured Renee, and he could not help but compare her fairness to the dark sultriness of Juda.  
  
"Here she is, my lord.." Juda purred.  
  
"That is obvious." Howlyn scowled at Juda. "Leave us!"  
  
Renee stood there silently, whether waiting for an opportunity to do something or not, Howlyn was not sure, but he was ready.  
  
Juda paused for a moment, her eyes filled with jealousy. "She won't last long, Howlyn. *I* know that." She smirked.  
  
"You know NOTHING!!" Howlyn lunged at her and Juda took a step back in alarm.  
  
Howlyn had been anything but pleasant to be around lately.  
  
"I know you lust after this - this human like a fool!" Juda spat.  
  
Howlyn extended his hand, the glowing talons extending from his fingertips. "I am leader of the Atavus, bitch.." He said coldly. "Or must I remind you of that fact?" His eyes glittered.  
  
"You would take your anger out on me!" Juda looked shocked.  
  
"I care not for your attitude..." Howlyn came closer to Juda. "Go. Go and vent your frustrations on Sandoval. You will obey me - you and the rest! Now GO!" Howlyn roared and Juda left, but not before bestowing a parting barb at Renee.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can, human. It won't be long."  
  
"GO!" Howlyn's voice seemed to shake the room itself.  
  
Juda left and the doors to Howlyn's chambers shut, leaving he and Renee quite alone. He retracted his talons as he smiled as his guest.  
  
"Renee Palmer..I knew you'd return to me."  
  
"It's not to you I return." Renee said stiffly.  
  
"No?" Howlyn circled her, admiring the way she stood. Her breathing was slightly quickened and he could sense the excitement running through her, even if she hid it quite well.  
  
"I've come to negotiate.." Renee finally said.  
  
Howlyn laughed. "Negotiate? Oh my, but that IS amusing!!"  
  
Renee glared at the Atavus angrily.  
  
"It's not amusing!" Renee spat.  
  
Howlyn stopped laughing, but his face still held a bit of a smirk. "Oh of course not. Humans are in the minority now aren't they?"  
  
"How would you feel if you knew that your race was about to be taken out of existence?" Renee said softly.  
  
Howlyn blinked, for he had not expected such vulnerability within this strong woman.  
  
"Perhaps.." He paused. "Perhaps it was time. Species are born.and then they die.."  
  
Howlyn had stopped circling her and now faced her, his body just barely touching her own, his lips mere inches away from hers.  
  
"Not us.." Renee shook her head. "We'll resist you to the last, Howlyn."  
  
"And what of you? You just said you were here to negotiate with me and then in the next breath, defy the inevitable." He smiled into her eyes.  
  
"Allow the remaining humans to live, Howlyn - not for feeding. or for hybrids..just let them live."  
  
"We cannot. You know that as well as I, Renee.." He turned from her. "We must feed to live."  
  
"Then you are nothing but parasites!" Renee yelled. Howlyn turned in anger and gripped Renee's arms painfully.  
  
"And what are YOU, dear human! You are parasites of the worst stripe! Oh yes! Your kind think that you're the only beings that ever existed! That you and you alone are superior! Well now it's time that you realize the truth!" His eyes blazed into Renee's.  
  
"What truth!!" Renee spat. "That you're destroying MY people, MY world so you feed off humans and make the hybrids your slaves!"  
  
In anger Howlyn extended his talons once more as he brought them to Renee's face.  
  
Coolly she said, "Go ahead, Howlyn."  
  
His eyes narrowed at her defiance as he took his taloned hands and gently, ever so gently touched the side of her face.  
  
"You I cannot feed upon, nor can I kill you.." Howlyn whispered gently. "But I think you know just what I wish to do with you.."  
  
Renee could barely keep the flush from her cheeks but Howlyn noticed it and the rise of heat from her body.  
  
"Yeeeessss.." The Atavus taunted. "You want the same, don't you? A lover who is your equal.." He retracted his talons and drew his arm around her waist to draw her closer. His lips were against her forehead as he spoke, tickling Renee and sending a dark thrill through her.  
  
"That is the truth, isn't it, my lovely Renee.." Howlyn said silkily.  
  
"N - no." Renee made her body tense up for his seductiveness was melting her resolve and revealing her weakness. She was attracted to Howlyn in a way she didn't understand at all. It was something she hadn't revealed to anyone, not even Street. Perhaps that was partly why she had sought to kill the Atavus - so that her own inner demon could never be released. To do so would make her worse that Sandoval.  
  
Howlyn chuckled gently. "Your lips lie to me but your body does not. I know, Renee. I know your secret.."  
  
"I have no secrets!" Renee shivered as Howlyn pressed kisses against her hair.  
  
"Give in to me.." Howlyn murmured, the edge of passion in his voice. "Give in to me and I shall give you everything you could desire."  
  
"Except the freedom of my people." Renee said, closing her eyes.  
  
Howlyn sensed that vulnerability once more and decided that he had the upper hand.  
  
"Perhaps.." Howlyn swayed on his feet and it was almost as if they were dancing as he held Renee.  
  
"Perhaps?" Renee asked, willing herself not to fall under Howlyn's spell, but knowing that deep inside she was.  
  
"Pledge yourself to me, give yourself freely and willingly to me this night and I shall spare - some of the humans."  
  
"I don't trust you." Renee knew better than to take Howlyn's words at face value.  
  
"Of course you don't." Howlyn smiled as he looked once more into her eyes. "But then you came to negotiate? Those are my terms."  
  
Renee bit her lip. To have gone so far only do wind up here, the pawn of Howlyn.  
  
"I - need proof. Absolute proof." Renee said.  
  
Howlyn growled. "Damable woman! All right!" He snared as he parted from her momentarily. He stalked to a com and contacted Sandoval.  
  
"Sandoval! You will take a select number of pure humans in all the major cities of Earth and then you will - "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They will be left alone. Fit them with a mark that they shall not be used for feeding or for hybrids."  
  
"But, that's - " Sandoval was cut off harshly by Howlyn.  
  
"You will do it, Sandoval and once that is done, Juda will alert all Atavus of this order. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, it is, Howlyn."  
  
"Good." Howlyn cast a look where Renee was standing stock still. He cut off the transmission and walked back to her.  
  
"I have fulfilled my end of the bargain, Renee. Now what of yours?" His dark eyes held a triumphant light within them and Renee knew that her time was up... 


	2. Dance of the Atavus - Two

Renee Palmer swallowed hard. She had been a fool to come here. A fool! God, she should have listened to Street, to Boone, to someone, rather than come here and take this risk. She had no weapons on her and no ulterior motive. Humankind was in danger of being irradiated and in this final hour, Renee kneew that she had to do something, even if it meant sacrificing herself.  
  
But was it so much sacrifice as just giving in to the dark desires that she had held at bay?  
  
Howlyn stopped in front of her once more, but this time he was not so close to her. His eyes were upon her as if he wanted to gauge her reactions. He had fulfilled his bargain and now..  
  
"I will pay my part of the bargain.." Renee said, a grim look to her face.  
  
Howlyn smiled. "Then - show me, Renee Palmer.." He held his hands out to his sides in an open gesture.  
  
Renee stepped forward, her eyes never leaving his own. Howlyn said nothing, he only watched her closely. When she reached him, she lowered her eyes for a moment and then slowly she took her hands and placed them on Howlyn's chest. Already he could feel his blood racing at her mere touch and it took all his self control not to lunge at her.  
  
Renee looked up at his dark eyes, her own eyes wide with fascination. Howlyn still remained still, curious at what she would do.  
  
Renee trembled, feeling her temperature rise as she touched Howlyn. This was wrong! This was a terrible thing she was doing and yet - oh god, his eyes were so dark..like endless pools of blackness. She drew herself up a little and tentatively kissed him of her own free will and for a moment they were frozen in space and time. Her hands went upwards against his chest and she felt Howlyn slip his arms around her waist. Their kiss deepened and Renee heard a growl. It took her a moment to realize that the growl came from her and not from Howlyn. In shock, she broke away from the kiss, her eyes wide with shock, but Howlyn would have none of it.  
  
"You are mine now.." His voice was low with passion as his hand forced her head towards his own once more. The scent of her was intoxicating - more so than any fevered dream he had ever had of her.  
  
"Yes.." Renee felt both hopelessness and exhilaration all at once as Howlyn held her. She felt this odd sense of deja vu, as if it had been fated all along that she would wind up here with him.  
  
Howlyn kissed her deeply, his hands running across her body feverishly. His need for her was great and yet he held back, not wishing to harm her.  
  
"Renee..." Howlyn murmured brokenly. "My desire.." He kissed her lips and her neck, seeking those spots that surely she would be most sensitive at. He was rewarded by a sharp gasp and he smiled against her skin.  
  
It was only beginning for them..  
  
*****  
  
Howlyn marveled at Renee - how finely made and perfect she was. Her tanned skin was smooth under his touch and her taste was sweet under his questing lips. He was lost in her and he sensed that she herself was lost in him. Never had Howlyn felt so alive with any being, not even with Juda. The human's sensuality matched his own and yet she carried a sort of innocence that no Atavus female had ever possessed. His eyes could not get enough of her and his senses were only aware of her. What was this alien feeling that he felt for her?  
  
Renee had expected many things of Howlyn, but not this. That he was sensual and seductive she knew, but she had expected brutality from him. After all, it had always been his intent to dominate her. But Howlyn was proving to be a skilled lover in more ways than one. His voice sent shivers down her spine as he loved her, as his hands swept across her skin. Renee was very aware of Howlyn's body, paler than her own, but so finely muscled and taut. He was a beautiful male and that he was an Atavus - her enemy - made it so much worse for her - and better too.  
  
When they had finally joined as one, both groaned as if the sensation was almost too much for them. Lips and hands exploring one other, both human and Atavus strived to reach the nexus of ecstasy together. Eyes locking with one another, Renee and Howlyn had reached a truce. There was no going back now...  
  
Howlyn gloried in their joining, his body and soul melding into hers - his lady human. His lady Renee. She was matching his passions and he swore that he could feel her blood boiling as she reached to encircle his body with her own slender one.  
  
But the rise had to end sometime and when it did, they both cried out, their bodies merging, straining to almost weld themselves to one another. They held onto each other as blinding ecstasy obliterated everything and only left them with the awareness that both were flying together, their souls touching.  
  
Renee and Howlyn tumbled downward, their breathing ragged, and their hearts beating rapidly. For moments they remained as they were, Howlyn's dark head against Renee's neck. She could feel him breathing against her, his grip still strong against her body. Her hands were still against his back, and she knew that in their frenzy, she had scratched long furrows down his broad back. It was of course, not the same type of damage that an Atavus female could have done, but Renee was shocked that she done it anyway.  
  
Howlyn lifted his head up and gazed down at his prize. A smile crossed his lips as he gently let his fingertip run down her cheek. Renee sighed deeply, the reality of what she had done hitting her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"I've betrayed my own.." Renee closed her eyes, wishing she could block out what she had done so willingly with Howlyn. She should have fought. She should have resisted.  
  
Howlyn smiled darkly and forced her to open her eyes. "A bargain was made, dear Renee. You shall never regret it. This I swear."  
  
Renee sighed again, her eyes taking him in once more. "You mean until you tire of me, is that it?"  
  
"Are you worried that I shall?" The Atavus grinned.  
  
"It makes no difference to me." Renee said truthfully.  
  
"But it should.." Howlyn murmured. "For I don't believe I will ever tire of you.."  
  
Renee turned her head away but Howlyn forced her to face him again. "Do not turn away from me, Renee. You are my equal and I shall bestow upon you a great honor.."  
  
"You think I care about honor?" Renee snapped as she tried to struggle up. Howlyn's weight on her body made that impossible.  
  
"You will give birth to my child..." Howlyn wanted to laugh as the shocked look on her face.  
  
"I - will not!" Renee looked horrified. To bed with Howlyn was bad enough, but to have his child..  
  
"Oh but you will.." Howlyn smirked. "It's only a matter of time.  
  
Renee was silenced into shock for a moment. What had she done?  
  
"Renee.." Howlyn's voice was low as he started to kiss her neck and Renee shivered. Perhaps Judah was right - Howlyn could kill her with his passions. Already she could feel herself kindling to his touch once more. There were, admittedly worse ways to go.  
  
~What's happening to me? What have I done? ~ Renee looped her arms around Howlyn's neck as they started to kiss.  
  
As for Howlyn, he felt himself losing control, his sense of command. It was she who ruled him, not the other way around. This feeling - it was more than lust more than - than...  
  
~What have I done? What is happening to me? ~ Howlyn thought for a brief moment before losing himself in Renee - his Renee...  
  
And so the dance of the Atavus went on...  
  
end. 


	3. Dance of the Atavus - Three

(Note: Characters from Earth Final Conflict are not mine and this is meant only for entertainment purposes only, so don't sue! This occours somewhere in the fifth season and is a Renee/Howlyn pairing. R for adult content/language.  
  
Another note: I had intended for 'Dance' to be just two chapters but have received requests to write more. Upon thinking of the progression of the story I decided to do so. Enjoy!)  
  
  
  
Dance of the Atavus  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Pregnant...oh god..  
  
Renee closed her eyes as she leaned against the viewport in Howlyn's chambers. Instinctively she placed her hand against her still flat stomach, feeling the flutter there. There was life within her, but it would be part Atavus, part of him. Anger welled within her at the thought of giving birth to a human/Atavus hybrid, and yet could she kill someone who was a part of herself? A war had waged within her since she first knew and it was a secret she had kept well within her. No, she didn't dare tell Howlyn.  
  
Renee opened her eyes and smiled grimly. She was going to escape. It was what she should have done in the first place, but surprisingly enough he had kept his end of the bargain to the letter. Now it was time for her to fly, to get out of his grasp before he knew of the child within her.  
  
~And just what are you going to do with the baby, Renee?~ she thought.  
  
She knew that when humans and Atavus beings were joined in the hybrid chambers that the new hybrids were still human but were predominantly Atavus, with all their enhanced abilities as well as the need for feeding upon the Chi of humans. But this baby - her baby, would it be the same way or different? After all, the hybrid chambers were specifically designed to create the type of hybrid that was needed by the Atavus. Perhaps her child would be a sort of wild card.  
  
No, she could not destroy life that was precious. She had seen too much death and had had a hand in it herself. She would take the chance.  
  
***  
  
Renee had no weapons, but that did not stop her from easing her way through the mothership. It was a bitch since she did not have her global link nor any sort of outside help, but instinctively she moved beyond Howlyn's deck. After all, she had been here many times before. Oh yes, she knew just where she was going, and that was to Liam's ship.  
  
She held her breath as she peered around a corner. Juda and Sandoval. Renee's eyes narrowed. Damned if she'd get caught now by those two. In her time here with Howlyn, Juda had stayed away from her, but the few times Renee had seen her, there was pure hatred in her eyes for her. Renee did not mind, for she felt the same about the female Atavus.  
  
****  
  
There. Yes! It was where she had left it. Only a few more feet and -  
  
"And just where are you going, lovely Renee?" A low voice said in her ear. Renee jumped. She turned her head and saw Howlyn.  
  
"Where the hell do YOU think?" Renee's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"I knew you would try this eventually." Howlyn smiled as he touched her hair. To his surprise, she actually made a break for it, backhanding him in the face before she streaked across the room. Howlyn snarled in surprise and gave chase, reaching her quickly.  
  
"Son of a bitch!!" Renee hissed as she felt his hands clutch her waist.  
  
"Miss Palmer, I'd advise you to stay where you are." Sandoval's cool voice filtered through her rage.  
  
"Go to hell, Sandoval." Renee smiled even as Howlyn held her in an embrace. She felt his hand on her abdomen and froze without realizing it. So alarmed was she that she did not notice Howlyn's fingers elongate into the cleaves that they used to feed on their prey. Howlyn's eyes widened for his fingertips felt the flutter within her - something that an ordinary human would not have felt at all.  
  
"I've been there, Miss Palmer." Sandoval smirked and then watched in curiosity as Howlyn's face changed to one of wonderment - something that he had never seen before on the alien's face. Juda stood beside Sandoval, her beautiful face scowling at the sight of Howlyn pawing at the human bitch. She had not expected her to last this long in all truthfulness and if she had had her way, would have terminated her life as painfully as possible.  
  
For a moment, Howlyn and Renee were frozen, uncaring that Sandoval and Juda were in the room.  
  
"My child..our child.." Howlyn said lowly. "You carry our child within you, Renee."  
  
~Oh god! He knows!~ Renee felt her heart leap into her throat as she looked down. Her abdomen seemed to glow softly under Howlyn's hand, almost matching the glow of his cleave.  
  
Juda hissed in anger. The bitch carried his child! Her anger completely overcame her as she leaped towards Renee and Howlyn, uncaring of the consequences. But Howlyn was quick as he backhanded Juda hard, sending her crashing to the floor.  
  
"You will NOT touch what is MINE!" Howlyn growled as he picked Juda up by her throat, still holding Renee with his other arm. She remained almost frozen, the embryo within her responding to it's father's touch. Uncaring, the female Atavus laughed in Howlyn's face.  
  
"What a fool you are, Howlyn. I cannot believe that you would wish to sire your own progeny from a human!"  
  
"YOU are the fool, dear Juda.." Howlyn's voice was filled with cold venom. "As I said before, I choose my own lovers and now - " He glanced at Renee. "I choose HER."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Juda exclaimed.  
  
"Do not tell me what I can and cannot DO, Juda!" He tightened his grip upon her throat. "You have ceased to be of importance to me." He tightened his grip further, the cleave forming from his fingers. Juda felt the sharp tips press against her skin painfully.  
  
"Do you really think you can kill me, Howlyn?" She managed to say. "I, who has done nothing but aid your cause? You once said that we would rule to - get - her." She felt blood trickle down her neck as he pressed further. Angrily, he let her go and she fell to the floor. As he looked down at her, a thought came to his mind and he chuckled softly.  
  
"I wonder, Juda, if you would like to know how the other half lives?" Howlyn said. "Take her to the hybrid chamber."  
  
Renee seemed to come out of her state and looked at Howlyn and at Juda as two Atavus pulled her up. The female Atavus seemed dazed and Renee could see Sandoval smirking at Juda as if he were waiting for something like this to happen. Renee's mind started working on what Howlyn had said to Juda.  
  
~See how the other half lives?~ Renee thought. ~And a hybrid chamber? Could - ~  
  
Her eyes widened. Could it be that they could somehow change an Atavus to - to a human? Howlyn caught Renee's surprised look and smiled at her, still holding her waist.  
  
"And you thought we had no surprises left.." Howlyn said softly. "Come, Renee. I simply must show you this."  
  
Renee went with him calmly. Escape could wait. If they were able to reverse the process then perhaps there would be hope for them after all! 


	4. Dance of the Atavus - Four

(Note: Characters from Earth Final Conflict are not mine and this is meant only for entertainment purposes only, so don't sue! This occours somewhere in the fifth season and is a Renee/Howlyn pairing. R for adult content/language.  
  
Dance of the Atavus  
  
Chapter Four  
  
They all gathered in the hybrid chamber and Renee watched closely as Juda was led into one side. The other side was empty for the moment. The concept of changing an Atavus into a human was one that Renee did not understand at all, since the Atavus had so few in number - at least those not in stasis in the many pods that scattered the earth. Each Atavus would have been deemed valuable.  
  
"I see the questions in your eyes Renee." Howlyn's tone of voice was an amused one. "But you see, you have been up here for much longer than you realize - hasn't she Sandoval?"  
  
"Yes. Time enough for us to discover the location of the pods on Earth.." Sandoval smiled ever so slightly.  
  
"No! That can't be!" Renee exclaimed.  
  
"Because you threw the crystal to the floor, Miss Palmer?" Sandoval raised a brow. "You obliterated the device but the crystal shards - " He paused. "Waste not, want not, Miss Palmer."  
  
"You - were able to duplicate the crystal.." Renee said flatly.  
  
"Yes, with some - adaptations." Howlyn answered. "It was not perfect at first, but we were able to locate many of the hives and regenerate those inside."  
  
Renee felt sick inside and then she realized something else.  
  
"Our bargain.." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
Howlyn drew her close as a smile crossed his lips. "Yes, our bargain..which I kept, dear Renee.."  
  
"With the revival of the Atavus pods, they will need a food source.." Renee said. "And that would be pure humans."  
  
"But the humans - which we have set aside per our mutual agreement - have been marked with Taleon signatures making them repellent to us, hence they will survive.." Howlyn's eyes searched her face to see if she had truly come to the realization of their bargain.  
  
"They're for BREEDING aren't they?!" Renee's eyes blazed in anger. "They're not food because they'll be bred to where you'll always have a supply of humans for feeding upon!!"  
  
Howlyn laughed. "Quite correct, Renee!" His eyes glowed in approval. "We have devised a system to where with each generation of human beings born throughout the world shall be of three distinct classes - breeders, food, and those who we desire to be as slaves until such time as they are of no use to us. The human/Atavus hybrids will comprise of the higher echelons of society, from lower class to higher class, with the Atavus as the overall masters of society itself. You, dear Renee shall sit at it's pinnacle with me."  
  
Renee wanted nothing more than to kill Howlyn where he stood, and the Atavus knew it. His eyes kindled with desire for her even now. But first he had business to take care of.  
  
Two Atavus brought in a human, who like all others who were joined to the Atavus unwillingly, held the same terrified expression. Except this human was very familar..  
  
"Street!" Renee nearly bolted but Howlyn held her tightly in place and rested his chin upon her shaking shoulders.  
  
"Renee?" Street's eyes were wide with recognition. "Oh god, when we found out you had gone, Boone - "  
  
"Silence." Sandoval glared at the human.  
  
"Boone what?" Renee ignored Sandoval. Oh god, if something happened to Boone! But seeing Street here on the mother ship.  
  
"He - went looking for you. I hadn't heard from him and I could not find him on the Global network.." Street's eyes looked sad.  
  
Renee pushed her frantic thoughts of Boone aside for the moment. "Street - how - ?"  
  
Howlyn nodded to Sandoval, who said, "We've destroyed your little hiding place, Miss Palmer."  
  
"No..." Renee whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Enough of this." Howlyn said shortly. "Place her in the chamber."  
  
"NO!" Renee struggled to get to Street. She would grab Sandoval's weapon - any weapon - and take herself and Street out if she had to.  
  
Howlyn knew her desperation and had anticipated her actions. He relished the waves of despair and anger coming from his chosen one. Their child would be strong and posess great will - something that would be needed amongst the Atavus that would one day spread from beyond the Earth to the galaxy.  
  
"Don't worry about me, Renee." Street said as she was forced into the chamber.  
  
"Street! Oh god!" Tears flowed freely from Renee's cheeks.  
  
The chamber shut and Renee felt like her soul was ripped out from her. Street - her friend and her comrade in arms! She had been caught by the Atavus before but had gotten away. Now this time -  
  
"Do not despair, Renee. This is not a joining - at least in the sense that you know.." Howlyn purred softly. "You see, since our numbers upon the Earth have swelled, I now can afford to cull out those who do not follow my directives..."  
  
Renee remained silent.  
  
"You see, just as a human can become joined with an Atavus, so we can change an Atavus to a human - well, not exactly a human, but close enough to where they share a human's weaknesses. And you see, to a Atavus psyche, to be weak is worse than death. Of course the human involved will - " He chuckled softly. "Let us demonstrate." Howlyn paused to hear the scratching and howling inside the chamber. Juda was quite awake.  
  
Sandoval nodded as an Atavus activated some controls upon the console. The chamber lit up and Renee could see the two figures inside just as they would be seen in a joining process. Except that this time, both of the figures writhed in pain and soundless screams came from both Juda and Street.  
  
Howlyn's grip on Renee hurt but she did not care, Street was dying and it was her fault. All of it had been her fault.  
  
A hissing sound from the chamber indicated that the process was done and the chamber opened, clouds of mist emanating from it. Renee saw a lone figure stumble out of the chamber. She looked to the half of the chamber where Street had been, and there was nothing but her clothing.  
  
Renee shuddered, her eyes wide. She would not turn away. Street was gone.  
  
~Wherever you are, Street, I'm sorry..~ Renee bit her lip as she felt the fluttering in her abdomen once more.  
  
The figure that had stumbled out of the chamber was Juda but a changed Juda. She looked somehow smaller, less massive. Her eyes looked confused and dazed. Renee looked into them and realized that the eyes - they had a humanity in them!  
  
"Street?" Renee whispered. Juda turned her head towards Renee and blinked.  
  
****  
  
~Weak...~ Juda thought as she came stumbling out of the chamber. ~Never have I felt so - weak.~  
  
~Howlyn..~ Juda thought disjointedly as she recognized the Atavus leader. ~I don't - anger - I was angry ~  
  
She took a step and heard, "Street?" She turned to the familiar -  
  
~Name? That's my name.~ Juda blinked as she sought to clear her vision. ~Renee?~ She thought.  
  
~I - I - she is my friend..~ Juda felt alien thoughts whirling about in her head and she tried to capture them, but they flited away as her own brain tried to capture who she had been.  
  
~HATE her!~ Juda's eyes darkened ~Whore!~  
  
Howlyn smiled as he let Renee go for the moment. Sandoval, as if he knew Howlyn's thoughts stepped over to where Renee still stood transfixed. She had had her hand reached out to Juda, for she knew that Street had been absorbed into the Atavus.  
  
Juda snarled, but she still felt a horrible weakness within her as she gazed at the human woman she hated with all her being. She drew out her hand instinctively even as the presence within her fought her from doing so. Juda smiled, ignoring Howlyn, who stood slightly in front and beside the human. His eyes were watchful as if he expected something to happen.  
  
Juda held up her hand, ignoring the weakness. It was an oddity, a passing thing. She would kill the human Renee Palmer. It was what she lived for now. Yes, she would deal the killing blow and -  
  
She blinked and looked at her hand. She had summoned the cleaves from it, but they were not there! Horrified, she looked beyond her hand and stared at Howlyn, who stepped forward slowly.  
  
"How do you like being a human, Juda?" Howlyn cocked his head.  
  
"I am - not human!" Juda thrust out her hand but again nothing happened.  
  
"Do you feel weak?" Howlyn started to circle her. "Tell me, dear Juda."  
  
"You - no.." Realization had finally dawned on her.  
  
"I - yes." Howlyn slipped a lock of Juda's hair through his fingers. "I now have more Atavus that roam the earth and more than enough females. You are not needed - not in your state anyway."  
  
"NO!" Juda wailed.  
  
With a sudden swiftness that even surpised those who had seen Howlyn in action before, he ruthlessly plunged his cleave into Juda's chest and she screeched, her head going back. He gritted his teeth as he fed on the human chi within her, and when she finally fell to the floor lifeless, Howlyn shook his head and walked away.  
  
"Dispose of her." He said shortly.  
  
Renee stood there stunned. Her mind had taken in too much - just too much. She felt the fluttering in her abdomen once more and felt guilt wash over her. No, she could not live like this - not even for the life within her.  
  
It all seemed to go so fast - and yet so slow. Renee turned to Sandoval and grabbed his weapon before he could react. Pointing it to her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut -  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She heard Howlyn's cry and smiled faintly.  
  
~Boone, I will always love you..~  
  
  
  
  
  
(Nope..this isn't the end!) 


End file.
